


A-Z Challenge uniform

by carolchang829



Series: 冬盾Sex短篇翻譯 - 26字母挑戰 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 26字母挑戰 - U篇 - Uniform。





	A-Z Challenge uniform

　　他们在准备明天的事宜，一直到了天黑，但终于其他人都回营了，Bucky和Steve得以独处。两天了，Bucky想要更进一步的亲近Steve，但他却连简单的触碰都不能，这实在太过艰难。他们俩都非常清楚，任何身体的接触，哪怕只是充满情感的拍拍肩膀或拍拍后背都可能使他们失去自制，都可能是超过他们所能抑制的诱惑，谁知道呢，Bucky想，说不定真会这样。  
　　他希望他马上就能知道答案。  
　　当他们当晚溜进Steve的房间时，谁都没有说话，他们就盯着Steve房间地上的箱子看，仿佛它是“约柜”一般（注：以色列圣物，放置和上帝签订的契约的柜子。）Steve瞥了眼Bucky，后者点了点头，然后他打开了它，取出里面的制服。  
　　放置在床上，它看起来并没有什么，就只是便宜的棉质布料而已，就像是连体内衣或者连体睡衣一样。但接着Steve开始脱衣服——这本身就让人赏心悦目——然后穿起了紧身裤。当Steve开始把他们往上拉时，Bucky已经在开始会心微笑。  
　　“你终于学会了该怎么穿，”他说，“老天，看看你往上穿紧身裤的样子，真是太可爱了。”  
　　“多谢，”Steve干冷的说道，“我一次穿一条腿，就和其他所有的舞台姑娘一样。”  
　　当Steve这么说时，Bucky的笑容渐消，这不只是Steve通常的自怨自艾，Bucky记得他最近的一次USO表演时所遭受的冷遇，他还在因那群士兵的冷嘲热讽而受伤吗？  
　　“嘿，”Bucky说，“你知道我认为这很棒，对吗？你所做的事情，你的巡回表演？虽然我认为它……老天，虽然我认为它史无前例的火辣，但那并不意味着你所做的事情没有意义。”  
　　“我当然知道，”Steve说，但却一点都没有被说服。  
　　“如果参军是一个人能证明自己的唯一方法的话，那这个世界会很可悲的，”Bucky说，“我只是想说这个。”  
　　Steve越过肩头长长的看了他一眼，却没有回话，所以Bucky耸了耸肩，缓慢的把紧身衣的拉链拉上，抚平上面的褶皱。Steve的肩膀将蓝色的布料撑开，几乎收拢不住。中间的红、白条纹很明显是改编于紧身胸衣，完美紧致的包裹着他的纤纤腰肢。  
　　布料是不透明的，他不能看见Steve的皮肤，但他可以看清他的每一寸肌肉，他屁股紧俏的曲线，他胸肌间浅浅的沟壑，他老二的形状。Bucky的大脑感觉像是着了火，“你就穿着这个？在我们国家的孩子们面前？”他问道，声音沙哑。  
　　Steve举起另一小件蓝色的裤子，“这就是它的作用。”他穿上短裤，将它扎在腰上。嗯呐，是要好点，但只是一点。他穿上靴子，戴上头帽。Bucky退后一步，就这么看着，欣赏眼前的美景。制服的色彩欢快艳丽，是对军队所代表的完全歪曲，这本应该很可笑。它廉价而花哨，华而不实，完全是漫画书中英雄的样子。  
　　但Steve穿着它再合适不过了，他被塑形得如同马丁尼酒杯一般，宽阔的肩膀，饱满的胸肌，纤细的腰身，修长的双腿，还有这身制服——哦，这身制服！——完美的托衬出他的身材。但即使除去这些表面的东西，是有关Steve本身——Steve的内在，那个永远小小的Steve，他的Stevie——才让这一切显得美好。他绚丽夺目，令人称叹！  
　　他让Bucky忘了呼吸。  
　　“怎么样？”Steve问。  
　　“我想买些国防券。”Bucky立刻回答道。  
　　“闭嘴。”Steve说。  
　　“不，我是认真的，天啊，看看你，难怪前线的人对你那么不好，这双腿大概得让那些可怜的家伙完全硬起来，一个队的人都会因此被开除，耶稣啊。”  
　　“我非常确定只有你才会这样。”Steve说道。  
　　“我非常确定才不是呢，”Bucky回答道，上上下下的打量着他，“但我很高兴我是唯一一个能把它从你身上脱下来的人，漂亮娃娃。”  
　　他温柔缠绵的轻吻着Steve的嘴唇，握住他的肩膀，捧着他的脸颊，拂下他的头帽，用手指梳过Steve的头发。Bucky用牙齿叼住Steve的下嘴唇吮吸起来，Steve呻吟出声，热切的回吻起来，用嘴唇分开他的嘴唇，舔进他的口腔。这个吻甜蜜而热辣，Bucky意识到，即使他是如此的性起，Steve仍然比他更加性奋。Steve想要这个，他真的想要，他正满脸潮红，整个身体都紧贴向他，如此用力的亲吻着他以至于牙齿都磕巴在了一起。  
　　他抓住Bucky的肩膀，将两人都转了个身，让Bucky背靠在墙壁上。他松开他的腰带，解开裤扣，将一只手伸了进去。  
　　“所以，现在是你说了算？”  
　　“相当确信我的级别比你高，Buck。”  
　　“嗯，”Bucky说，“但是我还没看过你的舞台表演呢。”  
　　该死的，Steve居然停了下，神色捉摸不透的对上Bucky的视线，“你想听？”  
　　“是啊，”Bucky艰难的说道。  
　　缓慢而刻意的，Steve沉膝跪下，拉下Bucky的裤子，他用一只手环住他，而另一只手来到Bucky的双腿间，温柔的捏了捏，时而撸动时而轻拍，直到他完全充血硬挺。Bucky咬着下唇，忍不住朝后仰起头。Steve把Bucky的老二向上抚平，贴在他的腹部，然后一路顺着他老二的下面往上舔。呼吸轻刷过敏感的肌肤，他低声喃到：“不是所有人都可能掀起狂澜，开动坦克，”从根部到顶部，他沿路留下一连串湿热的亲吻，然后他将头含了进去，吮吸起来，双颊凹陷。他的口腔又紧又热，让Bucky的老二不由得抽搐了下。他又吸又舔，然后突然退了开去，Bucky不得不扶着墙才不瘫到地上。甜蜜的耶稣在上啊。  
　　“但我们仍然可以战斗， E系列国防债券。”Steve的声音低沉，发自胸腔的深处。当他含着Bucky的老二呻吟起来时，Bucky屏住了呼吸。然后他再次退了开，用手握住Bucky的老二，朝他咧嘴一笑，暗示性的挑起一边眉毛，“你每买的一张，我们最好的战士就会多一颗子弹。”  
　　“我的天啊，”Bucky半是在笑，半是呻吟，“你以前可是个天主教的好姑娘，他们不是造了个超级士兵，他们制造了个怪兽。”  
　　“你完全料想不到，”Steve说，Bucky看着Steve用舌头舔弄着他潮红的头部，将它贴着脸颊摩擦，用力到让他呻吟出声，但又不够用力。他拉了拉Steve的头发，胯部不由自主的向前挺动，无声的请求更多。  
　　Steve一只手按住他的髋部，让他保持不动，舔弄轻抚着他，仍然在挑逗诱惑。正当Bucky以为他无法承受更多时，正当他以为他会把已经有两百磅重的Steve拽起身来，撕碎这该死的诱惑制服时，Steve将他完全吞了下去，鼻子贴着Bucky的胯部，让喉咙抵着他老二的头部。他再次往后退去，令人痛苦的缓慢，一路吮吸，让Bucky忍不住低吼起来。当他终于来到头部时，他用舌头又是舔弄又是缠绕，握住Bucky大腿的手来到他的双腿之间。  
　　“耶稣啊，”Bucky呻吟道，“即使我死了，我也是牡丹花下死。”  
　　Steve透过他那浓密的金棕色眼睫向上看着他，脸上头发凌乱，然后他再次微笑起来。  
　　Bucky一手扶住自己的老二，另一只手揽着Steve的后脑，将老二塞进他的嘴巴。Steve任由他这么做，张开嘴，闭上嘴唇，恰到好处的吮吸着，Bucky觉得他的一生都没有这样硬过。他感到头昏眼花，膝盖打颤。  
　　Steve接住了他，瞬时之间，他躺在了床上，Steve的头再次来到了他的双腿间，该死的，这简直是他一生中见过的最甜蜜，最甜蜜最美好的容颜。  
　　“宝贝儿，”他说道，“哦，天啊，漂亮娃娃，你可真——哦耶稣啊——你可真擅长这个，我向天发誓……”  
　　Steve含糊的嗯嗯着，继续着口活。Bucky拉开Steve颈后的拉链，想要用手抚摸Steve的肌肤，想要更多的触碰他。他是这么他妈的多，但时间是如此的紧。　　  
　　“Stevie，”他低语道，“来这儿，甜心，让我……”他拉了拉Steve的肩膀，Steve再次吐出他来，向上看着他，眼眸如天堂般的蔚蓝轻柔。“上我这儿来，Stevie。”他说，“让我看看能不能让你的奶子抖动起来。”  
　　Steve的眉毛挑到了天际，但他还是双倍速度的脱下了短裤，以及—哎呀—紧身裤和靴子。他没有脱衬衣，腰部仍是如女士束身衣一般的性感。Bucky用手抚摸着它的轮廓，Steve骑着他，修长的双腿温暖的夹着Bucky的身躯。他的老二又硬又烫，丝绸般的顺滑。Bucky朝手里吐了口唾沫，撸动起它来，让Steve胯部抽动，唇角溢出愉悦的叹息。  
　　Bucky没有耐心的开拓起他来，一手抚摸着Steve大腿内侧紧绷的肌肉，另一只手伸进一根手指，然后第二根，享受着里面天堂般的感觉，回想着进入他的感觉让Bucky快要发狂。他喜爱Steve的膝盖紧紧的夹着他，他的老二湿润晶莹，他浑身颤抖的感觉，所有的一切突然变得太慢，他知道不久后就会变得猛烈迅捷。  
　　“这件该死的，”Bucky喃喃道，双手再次握住Steve的腰身固定住自己，就算是死他也要为Steve找到一件该死的束身衣，真正的那种，背后带着蝴蝶结，有蕾丝镶边的那种。当然，Steve并不需要一件，他的腰肢是如此的纤细，对比他的胸膛这几乎是不可能的，但这会更加突出他的屁股，所以也没有关系。纤细轻盈得美轮美奂。想象着Steve贴身穿着束身衣让Bucky咬着嘴唇，屏住了呼吸。  
　　然后Steve坐了下去，流畅的一次性吞下他。Bucky的大脑断片了几秒钟。他们一起呻吟出声，Steve的双手扶住Bucky的肩膀，Bucky向下沉身，然后开始挺动。他们试了几次才找到正确的频率，找到过后，快感激颤到令人痛苦，想要不因这煎熬的愉悦而大喊出声几乎是不可能的。Bucky用手握住Steve的大腿，用尽全力的撞进他的身体。床垫里的小弹簧抗议的响起吱吱声，随着他们的动作，Steve发出小小的柔和的喘息和叹息。  
　　Bucky的手伸进Steve的T恤，双手捧着他的奶子，捏了捏。  
　　“老天，我爱你吞下老二的样子，Stevie，”他压着声音下流的低语道，“这……这对奶子就是用来被吸的。天啊，你看起来可真好，甜心，如此的漂亮，哦，老天，宝贝，你吞得我真爽，好舒服……”他把衬衣撩了上去，暴露出一双粉色潮红的乳珠，小小的蓓蕾，石头般的坚硬，珠圆玉润。Bucky温柔的捻揉起来，抓着Steve的衣领把他拉了下来，舔舐着它们，在他冲撞进Steve的身体里时吮吸起来。哦，天啊，他快到了，快到了，但他的双腿和胯部都在力竭的颤抖，他恼怒的笑了下，失去了节奏，在Steve的身体里抽动起来，但还不够。  
　　Steve开始主动，向下碾磨着他，胸膛起伏，Bucky用手揽着他，随之挺动，他几乎立刻就感到了一阵喷射的欲望，当Steve呻吟起来，射得Bucky胸膛和腹部到处都是时，Bucky终于到达了顶峰，他射精得如此猛烈以至于他都半坐了起来，力道大到成功的将Steve举了起。然后他们都喘息着，浑身颤抖，胡乱缠在一起，每次触碰都带来皮肤的刺痒。  
　　最终，Steve从他身上滚了下去，在狭小的床上躺在他的身边，他俩都没有完全在床上，手和脚全悬在外面。Bucky希望他们可以永远的这么呆下去。  
　　“我改主意了，”他说，“我要买下所有的国防券。”  
　　“混蛋，”Steve喃喃道。  
　　Bucky微笑着，将Steve拉得更近，“混球，”他快乐的回答道。


End file.
